Legend of Zelda:A Twist in Fate
by OverLord-Kursed
Summary: This is a remake of Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time with some OC's and some chaos thrown in. The story will mainly focus on The OC but don't worry fangirls Link is still the hero. This will be a very awesome version so READ IT!
1. Fate is set in Motion

**Holy crap I'm on a roll. I've never updated this quick. Wow... Take it away Navi!**

**Navi: Overlord Kursed does not own Legend of Zelda.**

**Kursed: Cooz now let's get started.**

* * *

7:53 A.M. June 12, 4309 S.C. Hyrule Castle Town, Hyrule

"Watch out!" Screamed the floating ball of light as the stalchild attacked the unguarded back of the young, green-clothed child. Twisting around he barely managed to block the dual attacks from the front and back. Performing a back flip to escape from the crowd of skeletons he lobbed a Deku Nut and covered his eyes. After the telltale crack he dashed forward and beheaded all the stalchilds.

He sheathed his sword as his fairy floated over, " I think that's all of them Link. That was pretty close for a minute. Good thinking with the Deku Nut. Link? Link why are you staring at me like that?"

He chose to do nothing but shiver slightly with a look of horror on his face.

"There's a thirty foot tall stalchild standing right behind me isn't there?"

Link nodded slightly and started to take a few hesitant steps back. But then he remembered that he had taken down the Queen Gohma who so happened to be bigger and stronger than this skeleton could ever hope to be. Whipping out his slingshot he took aim and fired a seed right under its chin knocking some of its vertebra out of its neck. It crumpled to a pile of bones that faded into darkness. He walked over and picked up the rupees it had dropped.

"Great job Link! That was amazing! And look! The drawbridge is lowering!"

Shuffling his feet Link walked over the moat to enter town but the guard of the drawbridge stopped him.

"Damn kid that was one hell of a fight. I've never seen anyone fight that many stalchilds at once and not get a single scratch."

Jerking his thumb at the nearby door he said, "Go in there and tell the other guard that Mike, that's me, said you could use the bed. You look beat."

Giving Mike a light smile Link went through the door. The inside the room was pretty large. There were a few beds in one corner, some pots in another, and the guard… passed out in a chair. Letting out a huge yawn he simply fell onto one of the beds, out cold the moment his head touched the pillow.

* * *

Time Unknown June 12, 4309 S.C. The Realm of Dreams, Unknown

He was in darkness. It was everywhere. Darkness so deep it felt like the very soul inside him was being slowly torn from him. Then a light erupted from the back of his left hand. Looking into the light he could see the form of a triangle with the lower right section filled in.

Looking around he noticed the light had illuminated the area he was in. It was a large chamber made of black stone that seemed to extend forever. In front of him on the wall was an image etched to resemble the symbol on his hand, except in this triangle three of the sections were filled in.

In the top triangle there was a tall muscular man with evil wrapped around him like a cloak. In the lower left section was a young girl that seemed to radiate a calming serene aura. When he looked at the last section he looked not at an etching but at a mirror. But then his reflection changed and he looked different older, taller, more mature and with a powerful feeling of courage coming from himself.

Suddenly he felt cold grip him. The three figures in the triangles faded away as well as the triangle itself. In its place was a figure wrapped in pure darkness, with ice for hair and fire for eyes, it raised its left fist at him and he saw, on the back of its hand, all three of the triangles were lit up. The figure smiled at him and he heard a voice in his mind saying, "Look upon the destructor of the world and weep tears of blood at those who could not be saved."

Behind his eyes he saw thousands of people lying dead across the vastness of Hyrule, every passing moment showing him a different scene of death until it froze on one image. He saw Saria pinned to The Great Deku Tree with a black sword sticking out of her heart. He felt his heart stop when he heard three soft feminine voices whisper, "This is that which might happen, be wary of the shadows, lest they overcome you."

* * *

4:56 P.M. June 12, 4309 S.C. Hyrule Castle Town Guardhouse, Hyrule

"Link! Wake up!"

Jumping up out of the bed Link was instantly on the defensive thinking there was an attack of some sort.

"Link calm down! Relax. You were having a nightmare. Can you remember it?" Rapidly chattered Navi while sitting down on his shoulder.

After the abrupt a few moments he managed to calm down. Thinking for a moment he looked at Navi.

"Not really…a little…nothing really…just a really big room." Strangely he honestly couldn't remember any of the dream.

Navi hopped up onto his head. "Oh well. It probably didn't mean anything anyway. Right! Let's go find that Princess of Destiny!"

Nodding Link raced out of the guardhouse, turned right into town, and ran full speed into the bazaar. Looking around he was in awe of all the people. So many people running around looking like they had important things to do. Only four people were standing still, himself, a man in the corner asking for people to sell stuff to him, a cute redheaded girl near a fountain and an unknown figure wrapped in a black cloak with a sword strapped to his back. The instant he looked at the cloaked figure he could feel evil soaking from his skin. Deciding there were to many people around to confront the stranger he walked over to the red head.

When he approached her she didn't give him time to say anything. Instantly she stepped up to him.

"Hi there! Is that a Fairy? Does that mean you're from the forest? Cool! My name's Malon. What's your name?"

Blushing slightly at her proximity he mumbled, "Link…"

"Link? That's a cute name! Hmm… but I think I'll just call you Fairy Boy!"

Link's eye twitched slightly. "Umm…Malon? Why are you out here all alone?"

From next to his ear he could hear Navi chanting, "You've got a crush, you've got a crush."

Malon tilted her head slightly. "Me? Oh I'm just waiting for my dad to get back from delivering milk. We own Lon Lon Ranch and every week we bring a big cart of milk and stuff and sell it to the private businesses and the castle. Hmm come to think of it Daddy is taking a long time. He probably fell asleep some where in the palace grounds. Don't worry Fairy Boy this happens all the time."

Link just stood there trying to sort everything she had said. She talks almost as fast as Navi! Deciding he should go he bowed said goodbye and then headed up the path.

* * *

5:13 P.M. June 12, 4309 S.C. Hyrule Castle Grounds, Hyrule

Link was walking forward slowly. He could feel that evil presence that had been in the bazaar. But before he could locate the person he heard hooting coming from above him. Looking up he was greeted by none other than the owl Kaepora Gaebora.

"Over there in that castle there is the princess that you're looking for. But you'd best be careful not to get caught by the guards ho ho hoot! If they catch you it'll be that much harder to get in. By the way… If you're looking for the evil presence then he's right over there talking to the guard. Ho ho hoot! 'Till we meet again Link!" and with that he spread his wings and flew away.

Link unsheathed his sword and took out his Deku shield while running towards the person.

"Hey you!" He called out.

Turning away from the guard the figure looked towards Link while removing his hood. Snow white hair poofed up after being freed from its prison. The stranger regarded with slightly warm eyes that were, as he noticed, the same color as blood. This close Link could tell the person was only a few years older than him.

"Yes? How can I help you kid?"

"Who are you and why is evil wrapped around you?"

Drawing his two black katanas the stranger smiled and replied, "My name is Kursed and evil cloaks only those whom it fears. Now I presume you wish to fight?"

"You're presuming right!" Link yelled as he dashed forward taking the offensive. Thrusting his shield forward to knock away his swords he dropped a Deku Nut behind him. After the flash Kursed appeared frozen so he used one of Kurseds swords as a stepping-stone to slice at his throat. He didn't get that far. In the moment that his foot was on the sword it was jerked up sending him flying into the air.

"First rule of combat kid, never assume anything about your enemy."

Moments later Link was returned to the ground by gravity, landing flat on his ass. Taking a moment to reorient himself he found a sword to his throat.

"Second rule of combat, never land on your ass. If you do don't reorient yourself, get moving as fast as possible."

Kursed removed the sword from Links neck and stepped away. Link slowly stood up and turned to face him.

"So aside from trying to kill me, why are you here?"

Link explained his story to Kursed, who simply stood there with a slightly amused expression. When he had finished his story Kursed stared at him for a moment, then ruffled up Links hair.

"Alright kid I've decided. I'm gonna help you. Unless you don't want me to. If that's the case then I can take my all Access Pass and go in the castle alone."

Navi popped out of Links hat and hovered over to Kurseds face.

"Really? You mean you'll actually help us? Awesome! Great! Fantastic! Let's go! Onward to meet the Princess of Destiny!"

After her rant Navi realized that she was inside a bottle that was being held by Kursed. Flying around in circles as fast as she could she started yelling to be released.

"No I don't think I'll let you go. I've heard rumors that if you see a fairy that you think is beautiful you should catch her in a bottle because she'll fall in love with you and transform into a Hylian so that you can be together forever. I normally wouldn't bother but you are just far too pretty."

Navi started to turn into a very deep shade of red at his comments but than she found herself no longer in the bottle. Kursed had let her out.

"I'm kidding. I would never force someone to fall in love. Now then let's go."

Getting up to the castle took a while. Long enough that night had come and gone. But getting past the guards was easy. Whenever they were stopped by a guard Kursed whacked them over the head with a petrified Deku Stick that had the words 'All Access Pass' carved into it. Unfortunately when they reached the drawbridge even aggressive usage of the Access Pass didn't get them through. After trying to find another way in they stumbled across a large, lightly hairy man sleeping in the way of a hole in the wall.

"So… what do you think we should do? Wake him gently or hard?"

"Hard." Said the child.

"Hard." Said the fairy

With an evil grin Kursed crouched down next to the man. He leaned over so that his mouth was next to the mans ear. He then screamed very, very loudly.

"WHAT IN TARNATION!?" the man hollered bolting to his feet. Taking the next moments to gain his bearings he noticed the two young men in front of him.

"Howdy there kids. Names Talon. Were you the noise that woke me?"

Link stepped forward while nodding. "Yes sir. Malon was looking for you…yesterday."

Talon froze. "Yes…ter…day? AHH HELL! I'M GONNA CATCH HELL FROM HER NOW!" Talon ran off surprisingly fast for someone so rotund.

"Right. Shall we?" Kursed said, gesturing towards the hole in the wall with a slightly crazy look in his eyes.

After barely managing to squeeze through Kursed lifted up Link, put on his hood, and proceeded to go through the maze.

A guard stopped them after a few steps. "State your name and purpose."

Kursed slowly turned to look at the guard. When they made eye contact the guard could have sworn he saw the Gates of Hell beckoning to him.

"I am escorting this child to the princess as I was ordered to. Stop me again and you will die. This is your only warning." Kurseds voice resembled rocks being put through a blender. The guard looked as if he had just wet himself. They were not bothered again.

Kursed set Link down when they entered got past all the guards and entered a small grassy area. At the far end was a young girl looking into a window.

The trio approaches her with Link in the lead. When they reach her Link goes up and taps her on the shoulder.

The girl quickly spun around. "Who?! Who are you? How did you get past the guards?"

"We snuck past them," said Navi, floating out of Links hat.

"Oh? What's that? Is that...a fairy?! Then, are you... Are you from the forest? Then...then...you wouldn't happen to have... the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you?! That green and shining stone... Do you have it?"

Link nodded and pulled it out to prove it, then put it away

She clapped her hands together while wearing a bright smile, "Just as I thought! I had a dream...In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule... But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest and from the desert, parted the clouds and lit up the ground... The light from the forest turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy...and the light from the desert turned into a dark figure with crimson eyes. I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest and the desert... Yes, I thought you might be the one...as with your quiet friend over there behind you. Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and I didn't even properly introduce myself! I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What are your names?"

Link pointed to himself, "My name is Link and my friend here," his hand moves then points to Kursed, "is Kursed."

"Link...and Kursed. Strange...they seem somehow... familiar. OK then, Link, Kursed... I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Please keep this a secret from everyone."

They nodded.

"Alright. The legend goes like this... The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule. The power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity... If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil...That is what has been told... So, the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones. That's right... The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. But the entrance is sealed with a stonewall called the Door of Time. And, in order to open the door, it is said that you need to collect three Spiritual Stones. And another thing you need...is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend... The Ocarina of Time! Oops! I almost forgot to tell you... when I was spying through this window just now... The other element from my dream...the dark clouds... I believe they symbolize...that man in there! Would you please come and look at him?"

Nodding the two of them stepped up to where the princess had been and looked inside. Inside they could see a grand, extravagant hall with a deep red carpet going down its center. Their attention was pulled down to the center of the hall. There they saw a dark man with a large crystal embedded in his forehead, wearing black armor with a cape and with large and cruel eyes. Behind them they could Zelda saying, "Can you see the man with the evil eyes? That is Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudos. Though he swears allegiance to my father, I am sure he is not sincere. The dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream... They must symbolize that man!"

Moments after Zelda finished talking Ganondorf turned his head and stared directly at Link and Kursed who quickly hid.

Zelda looked at them nervously, "What happened? Did he see you? Don't worry. He doesn't have any idea what we're planning...yet!"

Kursed turned towards her. "Have you told your father about your prophecy?"

She sighed. "Yes. I told my father about my dream... However, he didn't believe it was a prophecy... But...I can sense that man's evil intentions! What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! And, he wants to conquer Hyrule...no, the entire world! Link, Kursed ...now, we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! Please!"

Kursed turns to Zelda then kneels down on one knee with one hand over his heart.

"Yes Princess Zelda. We will willingly perform the task as of which you have given us. I merely require one thing upon its completion."

Slightly shock at his formality she hesitantly asked, "And what might that be?"

Kursed then did something that greater men have been drawn and quartered for. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I simply want your hand in marriage."

Zelda's face turned bright red. She was about to answer when she heard a sickening crack. Kursed fell over and a cherry-red Navi dragged him away by the hair.

Link started to follow.

"Wait. Let my attendant show you out. She can get you out swiftly and without detection."

Link nodded and hurried over to where Navi had dragged Kursed. He seemed fine because he was standing there next to a tall, mid-to-late aged woman with white hair and red eyes. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"Listen lady I am not a Shiekah. Wait a… NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME OLD HAG!"

Link quickly stepped in-between them so they wouldn't hurt each other. He looked up at the lady. She looked down at him.

"I am Impa of the Sheikahs. I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda. Everything is exactly as the Princess foretold. You're a pair of courageous boys... You are heading out on a big, new adventure, aren't you? My role in the Princess's dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest and from the desert. This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby... There is mysterious power in these notes. Now listen carefully..."

Her hand reached to her face so that she could whistle the song to them so they could learn and be on their way, but she heard it. Kursed had taken out a black ocarina and began to play the song. Somehow he knew 'Zelda's Lullaby'. Shocked didn't even begin to describe her expression.

"I'm not even going to bother asking you how you learnt that song cause I'm sure that you won't tell me. Let's go. And stay close so the guards don't bother us."

Link and Kursed only smiled at that.

* * *

12:37 P.M. June 13, 4309 S.C. Hyrule Field near Hyrule Castle Town, Hyrule

"Take a good look at that mountain. That is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. At the foot of Death Mountain you will find my village, Kakariko. That is where I was born and raised. You should look around the village before you head up the mountain. You might find something useful. By the way, only Royal Family members are normally allowed to learn that song. Remembering it will help to prove your connection with the Royal Family. The Princess is waiting for you to return to the castle with the stones. All right. We're counting on you two!"

Impa tosses down a Deku Nut and disappears with the flash. Link and Kursed look at each other.

"You ready squirt?"

"Duh."

Navi flies out from wherever it was that she was hiding. "LET'S DO IT!"

And with that the boy from the forest, the teen from the desert, and the guardian fairy set out on their journey to save Hyrule.

* * *

**Yes I know it sucked. OH WELL! DEAL WITH IT! No I wasn't stoned when I wrote this. But I was listening to this playlist** **www dot playlist dot com/playlist/13368485387**

**Anyway, REVIEW! And try to guess what song was on when I was typing the dream sequence.**

**I will never make a chapter this long ever again.  
**


	2. Lost in the Lost Woods

**Alright one thing to say first off... IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OK now that that's out of the way let's get to it!**

**Saria: Overlord Kursed does not own Link, Me, Navi or any other aspect of Legend of Zelda. But he wishes he did.**

**Me: Damn right!  
**

* * *

12:56 P.M. June 13, 4309 S.C. Hyrule Field near Hyrule Castle Town, Hyrule

The two heroes stood there in front of the steps to Kakariko Village. The taller of the two looked up the mountain with his hand shielding his eyes from the sun. Squinting slightly he saw something flickering towards the top of the mountain. Unable to see clearly he turned to the shorter hero.

"So now what Link? Up the mountain?"

Navi flew out of the unknown place that she had been hiding in. She floated around 'till she was hovering between the two.

"Wait a second! Link! Come on! We have to go tell Saria about our quest! If we don't she'll hurt us!" She rapidly spouted, almost too rapidly for them to understand.

Link nodded at her, "That's a good idea Navi. And besides, I want to make sure Mido hasn't looted my house yet."

"Soooo…"said Kursed slowly, "To the forest?"

"That's right!"

"Nibs."

The two looked at Kursed with utter confusion.

"What's 'Nibs'?" said the two with one voice.

He looked down at them and smiled. He turned towards the Kokiri Forest and began to walk. With a distant voice and a faraway look he said, "Nibs? Well, my best friend and I made it up one night about two hundre… two years ago. The word itself means… vaguely along the lines of…uh… it means awesome, cool, great, sweet, or, an accomplishment. If something amazing happens that's nibs. Sorta."

Link and Navi stared at Kursed. They spent the rest of the time to go over what he had almost slipped meant. Almost too soon they arrived at the entrance to the Kokiri Forest.

Link stopped and turned to Kursed while Navi floated up to his nose.

"Alright Kursed. This is our home so be on your best behavior. Everyone in this forest is older than you so show respect. No perving on the six hundred plus year-old prepubescent girls and no stepping on the two and a half foot tall boys. And don't randomly kill anything or chop down any trees. This forest is a conscious being. Understand?"

Putting hands up in an 'Don't hurt me' gesture while backing away from the crazy fairy he started rapidly nodding.

"Ok ok chill Navi chill. I promise. Best behavior. So then, let's go."

Nodding to each other they turned and, with deliberate slowness that allows the author to pad up the word count, they slowly and cautiously entered the forest.

* * *

2:04 P.M. June 13, 4309 S.C. Kokiri Forest Entrance, Hyrule

The duo of ground based travelers swiftly made their way through the dense foliage guided only by the gentle glow put off by the fairy floating in front of them to guide their way. Under Navi's guiding light Link and Kursed quickly entered a clearing. Looking around in awe Kursed marveled at the expanse of houses that seemed to have grown from the hearts of trees, so closely knit in with nature it was like the forest had grown these homes itself.

"Wow…it's amazing. Those houses look like they were grown right from the trees."

Navi floated forward. "That's because they are. Whenever a new Kokiri is born the Great Deku Tree uses his power to command the forest to grow like that to make a home for the child. After that the tree itself is connected to the Kokiri. If its occupant gets sick then the house will wither until they get better. And if a Kokiri dies then their house will decay until it becomes a pile of compost."

"Wow…that's so…ack!" Kursed started until he was interrupted by a Deku seed to the forehead.

An entire battalion of what seemed to be children, ranging in ages from five to ten years old wearing the same color of tunic as Link was, all armed with sticks at least twice their height, seemed to simply appear out of the trees and bushes of the forest. All except one standing in front of the others with short cropped reddish-orange hair armed with a slingshot. He had that mysterious air around him that identified him as the leader. He stepped forward and pointed at Kursed.

"I am The Great Mido! Big Boss of the Kokiri! And I say you have to leave!"

A very painful wall of killing intent washed over the area. Some of the younger Kokiri passed out on the spot. But Mido and several others managed to stay standing. In front of them as Kursed slowly rose to his feet and began walking towards Mido, who started launching Deku seeds at Kursed as fast as he could. Every seed simply bounced off a wall of air flowing around Kursed. When he drew level with Mido, Kursed reached down and lifted Mido by his hat up to eye level.

"You got a problem brat? Cause if you do I'm sure being buried twelve feet underground would fix them." Kursed dropped Mido and started walking off. "Come on Navi. Lead the way."

The evil aura lifted as they left, leaving the Kokiri in a daze. Link stepped over to Mido.

"I think you might have gotten off easy. Well, see ya later Mido!" With that Link ran off to catch up with the other two.

* * *

6:43 P.M. June 13, 4309 S.C. Lost Woods, Hyrule

"Navi we have been walking in circles for hours. Admit it, your lost."

"Never! We aren't lost! We are simply taking the scenic route!"

The two land based travelers glared up at the ignorant fairy. After several more minutes of walking Kursed was struck with an idea. He reached over and grabbed Link and Navi.

"Hey Link what does this place we are going look like?"

"Hmmm…looks like? Uh well it looks kinda like the castle but a lot smaller. In front of it is a small clearing with a big stone plate and a stump in it. Then there is a set of stairs that lead down to a mazeish thing. Then there is another small clearing."

Kursed smiled down at Link then crouched down and launched himself into the nearest tree, a full twenty-foot leap into the air, then started to climb. Link's jaw hit the ground while Navi simply dropped to the ground. Minutes later Kursed dropped down from the tree and set off in a direction.

"Come on guys! It's this way!"

* * *

8:27 P.M. June 13,4309 S.C. Sacred Forest Meadow, Hyrule

The trio entered the Sacred Forest Meadow after hours of trekking through the evil forest.

"Yay! We made it! And we didn't have to kill a single woodland animal!" Cheered Kursed with frightening amounts of cheer.

No sooner had he said that then a chilling howl tore through the clearing. A large, gray, seemingly bi-pedal wolf leapt out of the surrounding forest. But its menacing stature was immediately destroyed as Kursed had glomped the Wolfos, yelling 'Fluffy Puppy!', hard enough that Link and Navi could hear its spine creak then finally snap. At that point Kursed stopped hugging it.

"Hey… Fluffy Puppy stopped moving. Oops, I accidentally killed it. Oh well."

With that Kursed turned around and threw the wolfos at the nearby maze. The wolfos's head was apparently extremely hard as the throw launched it through every wall. Through the hole it made they could see the stairs.

"Let's go," ordered Kursed as he started climbing through the holes.

Link and Navi managed to collect themselves and followed him through. Soon enough the reached the stairs and, much to Link's and Navi's horror, the smear that used to be the wolfos. Keeping down their stomachs the three of them climbed the stairs. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs there was a sharp crack and Kursed was sent flying down the stairs…right onto Link.

"OWWIE! PAIN! KOKIRI SWORD IN MY KIDNEY!"

Kursed flipped up off the ground and helped Link up. They both drew their swords, Link his Kokiri sword and Kursed with both his black katanas, and charged up the stairs. What awaited them was not what they had been expecting. Standing on an old tree stump was an absolutely adorable young girl appearing only ten with silky, flowing green hair and glowing green eyes, who happened to have a pile of rocks next to her. In a flash Kursed was directly in front of her with his sword sheathed and his coolness turned up to maximum, complete with the soft eyes and slowly drifting bangs passing over his face.

"Beauty such as yours shouldn't be marred by such a repugnant action as attacking one of those chosen to be the carriers of light across the land of Hyrule in a quest to defeat the evil presence that pervades this land. I would be eternally grateful to you if you would cease attacking us and join us as my close, personal assistant."

She simply looked at him. "I'm to old for you."

His eye twitched. "Try me."

"Six hundred forty seven."

Kursed took several steps back and bowed. "Forgive me for my rudeness Elder-Sama."

From back at the stairs came the unmistakable voice of Navi saying, "Told ya everyone in this forest was older than you. Hi Saria."

Saria looked over at the source of the voice and practically flew off the stump, tackling Link to the ground. After sever minutes of explanations Saria jumped up onto her stump and turned to the others.

"From what you told me it seems like you won't be able to come visit me very often, so Link, I'm gonna teach you a song so that you can talk to me whenever."

At the word song Kursed and Link whipped out their ocarinas and got ready to play. Soon the forest was filled with the upbeat song being spun by the three of them. Once they were done the trio turned to leave. Behind them they could hear Saria saying 'Remember! Whenever some thing cool happens you play my song and tell me.'

* * *

1:06 A.M. June 14, 4309 S.C. Link's House, Kokiri Forest, Hyrule

"Alright you two get to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us. Kursed? You positive the floor is comfy enough?"

Navi was answered by the sound of silence.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 4 is up! Reveiw!**


	3. Darkness Rising

**Yay! New chapter! Disclaimer!**

**Navi:Overlord Kursed does not own Legend of Zelda. Joy.  
**

* * *

5:23 A.M. June 14, 4309 S.C. Kokiri Forest, Hyrule

Twilight gave way to dawn as the creature roused from its sleep. Setting its gaze to the deepest reaches of the forest it lumbered through the underbrush steadily towards its goal. Time seemed immaterial as the moments simply passed without hurry. The being had reached the point of the highest mystical energy, known better as The Sacred Forest Grove. Its nose trailed close to the ground attempting to find the strongest magical point.

Finding what it had searched for it reached into the neck of his cloak, pulling out a necklace with a glowing stone. The necklace itself was simple enough, a simple piece of thick string with the ends tied into an intricate knot. The stone was a simple, small and transparent stone with blots of red in it like frozen drops of blood. The stone itself was suspended in the bottom of a length of silver metal that was twisted in a spiral to form a tear.

After staring at the pendant the creature lowered it to the ground. Within moments of contact with the forest floor the stone illuminated the clearing with a pale red light. With its focus on the pendant the creature did not notice the small figure slowly approaching it. The approaching figure accidentally stepped on a twig, startling the being and shattering the focus keeping the stones power in check.

A visible ripple in the air sped through the clearing, flattening the grass, searing the plants in the immediate vicinity of the creatures stone and throwing the smaller figure several feet back, who somehow managed to stay standing. When the ripple had passed the little figure looked up at the taller one. She wished she hadn't.

Over the stone was a hole in the air. Beyond the hole was all inconceivable terrors and joys, squashed together in the expanse know as time. While the expanse of time horrified her, the figure, which had stepped in front of her, terrified her spirit. A foot or more had been gained in height just by natural growth. An extra foot was gained by the wickedly curved horns sprouting from his scalp. Much of the figure remained in shadows but what she could make out scared her more. Muscles straining under what appeared to be scales covering the hide while mighty wings ripped through back muscle to stretch. Before she could observe more the being placed a scaled hand on her head and spoke to her in a voice of a thousand crystal bells ringing in time with a thousand rocks being shattered by steel.

"_**Thine spirit shall be cursed to forever to forget that which you have witnessed. Return to your home and forget in the wake of fresh dreams."**_ With that a faint light escaped from its palm and all went dark.

* * *

7:16 A.M. June 14, 4309 S.C. Kokiri Forest, Hyrule

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS!" screeched the fluttering orb of light.

The other denizens of the hut groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

Looking at the still rising sun Kursed and Link glared at Navi but complied anyway. Within minutes they had gotten dressed, managed to successfully evade notice and exit the forest. While they were crossing the bridge that exited the forest Kursed stopped.

"Wait," he said to Link and Navi.

Navi floated over. "What is it?"

"Someone is following us." He crouched till he was at the same height as Link and started to sniff around. Suddenly he stopped sniffing and drew his sword faster than Link and Navi could see. Once they could see the blade they saw that it was held level right at where a Kokiri's neck would be. Moments later a scream shattered the silence of the area.

Saria faded into sight where the blade was held and fell over.

"That should teach you not to follow someone using a cheap magic trick to hide you presence." Kursed sheathed his sword and walked off. Saria scrambled up, bowed to Link and ran off.

"Did ya really have to scare her like that?" asked Navi.

"What can I say," he said turning to them with an evil expression," I'm a masochist."

Link caught up with Kursed and Navi. "Doesn't that mean you get uh…'sehk-shoe-al' pleasure from causing pain?"

The demon and the fairy froze and turned to the child. "Link." stuttered Kursed, "where did you hear that?"

"One of the ugly ladies at Hyrule Castle Town was talking about it. What does 'sehk-shoe-al' mean?"

"That is something I'll have Navi tell you when you're older. But I'm a different kind of masochist. I just enjoy laughing at people's pain. Now let's go." With that Kursed quickly ran off.

* * *

9:47 A.M June 14, 4309 S.C. Base of the steps leading to Kakariko Village

Kursed had led Link and Navi all across Hyrule Field trying to find Kakariko Village but with no luck. Giving up Kursed plopped down on a conveniently place set of stairs. He looked at the two of them.

"I hate to say it," he said slowly, "but I think we're lost."

Navi floated over to his face. "Umm, Kursed? You're sitting on the entrance."

Kursed turned around so quickly that he fell off the stairs. Looking up he noticed that Navi was correct. He jumped up and hugged her, accidentally crushing her in his arms.

"Yay! We made it! Good job Navi! I would kiss you! But…I'm afraid I might accidentally eat you. So I'll stick to hugging. For now." With that he bounded up the stairs eight at a time, leaving behind a dumbstruck Link and a squashed Navi.

* * *

9:50 A.M. June 14, 4309 S.C. Kakariko Village

Upon reaching the top of the stairs they stood and absorbed the sights of the village. Right in front of them was the tall wooden gate into the village. Beyond that to the left was a set of stairs that led up Death Mountain Trail as well as to a few homes and a sixty foot tower with a ladder. To the right was a pair of oldish, run down houses and a cucco pen. And straight down the center was a tree, a half built house, an ancient well and a giant windmill.

"Hey! Listen!" chirped the tiny fairy. "We should all split up and investigate individually! Kursed you check the outside, Link you check the inside of the buildings and I'll check the sky!"

The mismatched trio entered the village and spread out to explore. Navi to go nap on the tower, Link to check all the buildings and Kursed to check the village grounds.

* * *

9:53 A.M. June 14, 4309 S.C. Kakariko Village

Link started over at the first house on the right. Peeking his head inside he saw…a cow in a cage.

'_Okay these people are crazy. Next house.'_

Link left then entered the next house. Inside the whole place was covered in cobwebs. He wandered inside, occasionally using his sword to hack through the webs. He made his way to the center of the room and looked around. There didn't seem to be anything there…until he looked up. In the rafters were several hideous looking giant spider with a few human arms on each side and about half a human face sticking out from under the skull-like appearance of their exoskeletons. Link fell over and screamed as one of them lowered itself down to his level.

"PLEASE DEAR FARORE DON'T EAT ME!" he screamed while curling into the fetal position.

"Please calm down," the creature said gently, "I'm not going to eat you. My family and I were all cursed by the power of the Skulltulla for our greed and the curse is now carried by the many Gold Skulltulla that wander the land. Please little boy, would you please kill them for us?"

Link nodded furiously, turned from the scary person and ran out of the house…right into Kursed.

* * *

9:53 A.M. June 14, 4309 S.C. Kakariko Village

Kursed looked around for a minute to see if there was anything to distract him for a little while. Then he saw a cute, well-developed, leanly built, redheaded girl maybe a few physical years older then him looking around like something was wrong. Kursed, being the ever so helpful person he is, went over to her.

"Anything I can do to help get that frown off your beautiful face?" he asked with his smile at its widest and most handsome.

"Ah well all of my cuccos escaped from their pen and I'm allergic to them so if you could collect them all for me I'd be willing to give you a reward, Mr…"

"Keegon, Kursed Keegon. And consider those cuccos caught." With that he disappeared.

In a record breaking two minutes Kursed had managed to capture all the cuccos and returned them to their pen. When he had dropped in the last cucco he just seemed to just appear in front of the girl.

"There. All cuccos returned to the pen. Now about that reward…" he said making his voice as deep and sensual as he could.

" Oh right a reward. Well then close your eyes."

Kursed closed his eyes and lent forward a little. Instead of what he was expecting he felt he place something cold and smooth get placed in his hand. Looking down he saw she had given him…a bottle. She smiled at him and he simply walked off…right into Link

"Oh hey Link. Here have a bottle." With that he placed the bottle in Links pocket and started to drag him to the cemetery. "Come on let's go explore the graveyard."


	4. Graveyard Spelunking

10:00 A.M. June 14, 4309 S.C. Kakariko Graveyard Entrance, Hyrule

* * *

"Kursed can you tell me why we're going to the graveyard? Without Navi?" Link asked while being dragged down the path to Kakariko Graveyard. He could see dark evil clouds billowing over the headstones that littered the area. He started wriggling to escape from Kursed's grasp but resistance is futile.

"There is one, singular, focal point in reasoning as to the reasoning behind the purpose behind our ascension into the final resting place of a myriad of forgotten ephemeral souls lost in the annals of time. I'm throwing a hissy fit because that well developed, beautiful young woman back there gave me a frakin' bottle as a reward! That is just plain and simply not fair. So we are going to spend some time inhaling the earthy odors of decomposed forgotten ones." He huffed and strengthened his grip on Links wrist. Link could have sworn he heard his bones crack.

They had entered Kakariko Graveyard.

Kursed dragged Link over to the nearest headstone. "Ok Link, open that grave." Link opened his mouth to protest but Kursed gave him a glare that allowed no argument. After examining the grave he concluded that they were designed to be opened, as could be seen by the small handholds on the back of them. He crouched behind the headstone, took hold of the handholds, and pulled.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! DAMPE WILL GET MAD!" Screeched a tiny voice directly behind Link.

Links hands slipped making him fall flat on his rump. He turned his head to view the owner of the voice. He observed a very short child, probably only a few years younger than he was, with a little spiral of hair growing out, then up from his forehead. The kid stomped his feet and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud crunching sound.

Link and the kid turned their heads and saw Kursed had lifted a gravestone straight off the ground. In the spot where the headstone had been was now a large gapeing hole that Kursed was standing in front of holding the headstone in one hand. He turned his head towards the duo and smiled at Link. "Down," was all he said.

Link and the child looked back and forth from Kursed to the hole to the headstone repeatedly until Kursed whistled at Link, getting his attention. "Link, down the hole, now." Link stood up slowly and slowly walked over to the hole. He apparently walked to slow because before he got halfway to the hole, Kursed stepped over, grabbed Link by the hat, and dropped him into the hole. After giving the kid an evil glare just for the heck of it Kursed jumped down after Link.

* * *

10:12 A.M. June 14, 4309 S.C. Grave of Jack Krauser, Kakariko Graveyard, Hyrule

* * *

Kursed landed within several inches of Link, who had yet to get up from where he fell. Link looked up at Kursed. "Can you explain why we are down a grave?"

"Because. Refer to my previous explanation for a more complete answer."

The interior of the grave was certainly an oddity for simple reasons. For starters, the inside of the grave was huge! At least a good eight feet tall, eight feet wide, and a good twelve feet long. Secondly, there were far too many bones to belong to only one soldier. There were at least four skulls, not to mention all the other piles of discarded bones. A third oddity was, quite simply, the treasure chest sitting perfectly in the center of a tiny little bit of ground that was mysteriously paved at some point for some reason.

The Fairy Boy and Scariest person he has ever met stared intently at the chest like it would magically open and a little green leprechaun would come running out. "So " Started Link until Kursed interrupted him. "Open it."

"I was about to ask if we should but thank you for stopping me from needing to. Well then." Link stepped up to the chest and attempted to open it, put with no avail. The lid had rusted on to firmly for Link to pry it open.

Kursed stepped over next to Link. "What's wrong?"

"The lid's rusted on. I can't open it."

With a deep sigh Kursed nudged Link out of the way and reached down to the lid. With a sharp tug on the lid he yanked the entire top half of the chest off. He reached inside and pulled out an ornately designed metal shield with the design on the back of it being a blue background with a large triangle at the top that was divided into four smaller triangles, three of which were gold like in Links dream (which he now knew was the symbol of the Triforce). Beneath the Triforce, right smack dab in the middle, was a red, bird-like symbol. He handed it to Link "Here. Use that instead of the kindling worthy lump of wood."

Link hugged his Deku shield protectively. "Never! This shield was carved from the Great Deku Tree himself! Why would I ever need another shield?"

Kursed sighed, "O.K. Link, I'll tell you why. What is that shield made of?"

"Wood."

"Good. Now, where are we going next?"

"A volcano?"

"Very good Link. Next, tell me, what's inside a volcano?"

"Lava?"

"Magma, but yes. What is 'Lava'?"

"Rocks, dirt and metal that's so hot it's in a liquid state?"

"Magnifico! Now what happens when wood gets that hot?"

"It burns?"

"Yes. Now remind me what your shield is made of."

"Oh "

"Good, now take the shield before I smack you."

Link gently set the Deku shield down in front of him and took the Hylian shield from Kursed. He slid the new shield onto his arm and tested the weight it put on his arm. Satisfied with the feel he removed it and placed it on his back.

Kursed stooped down and lifted the Deku shield. He look at it and, for a moment, Link thought he saw a flash of pale red light emanating from the space between Kursed, who was holding the shield in front of his face, and the shield its' self, but the light was gone before he could look closer. Kursed lowered the shield and placed it inside of his cloak.

He smiled at Link "Don't worry Link. I'll hold onto it, just incase you need it."

At that Link smiled, but the next sentence made him tremble.

"Ok next grave!"

* * *

9:46 P.M. June 14, 4309 S.C. Kakariko Graveyard, Hyrule

* * *

"That the last grave?" Inquired a bone dust encrusted Kursed.

"Yes. That was the last grave." Replied the similarly covered Link.

"Alrighty then, let's review the rewards of our 'archeological inquires'."

"Understood." Link placed all the items they found in front of them.

"One Hylian Shield, two rusty daggers, three rusted swords, four very shiny rocks, five lumps of gold the size of Navi, six yards of rope, seven broken chains, eight torn pages, nine silver capped teeth, ten broken bottles, eleven sparkling crystals and twelve thin, floppy books whose titles I could only make out the first five letters before you took then hid in your cloak. The title of the books all appeared to be the same. The letters that I did manage to get were P-L-A-Y space B. That's everything we found. Why didn't you let me see those books?"

Kursed grimaced. "Remind me to tell you after you hit puberty." He looked around the graveyard one last time. Suddenly a look of glee crossed his demeanor.

Link shivered. "What? What is it?"

His smile got bigger. "I just remembered the one grave we haven't checked."

"Which one would that be?" Links eyes followed the meaningful glance up the hill that Kursed was giving and immediately started to voice his protests but Kursed was already walking towards the Royal Grave. Link pursued him

"Kursed! Are you insane?! That's the Royal Grave! As in the final resting place of every single King, Queen, Prince and Princess! We will be killed if we go in there!"

Kursed looked over his shoulder at Link. "Link, you worry too much. Don't worry, it's not like we're going to run into zombies or anything. It'll be fin-AAAHHK!!!!!" At the sound of Kursed screaming Link, being at a graveyard at night and talking about zombies, assumed that it was a zombie and decided to scream to. There, standing in front of Kursed, was a tall, bald, muscular zombie whose head had decayed to the point where the face was lopsided.

"Zombie!!!!!!" They shrieked until the zombie smashed Kursed in the forehead with his shovel.

"Stop yer shriekin'! I ain't no zombie. I'm Damp the Grave Keeper. I take care of the graveyard. Now why are you kids wanderin' around in the middle of the night in a graveyard of all places?"

The two idiots stumbled on their words for a moment before the composed themselves. "Nutin' wat tho evah Mishtar Dampay." Said Kursed faking a horrible accent. "Ain tat ri 'ermuk me bu'ee?"

Link looked up at Kursed with a look of total disbelief. "Yarp ?"

Damp stared at them for a moment before shuffling off mumbling something about jackass kids and pickaxes. Once he was out of hearing range Kursed fell over laughing. Link stepped on his hand.

"Ouch! Link! What did you step on my hand?"

"Why did you fool that guy?"

Kursed stood up and started walking towards the Royal Grave at the back of the graveyard. "He hit me in the forehead with a shovel. That's why."

They finally finished the trek up to the Royal Grave. A large headstone roughly eight feet wide and five feet tall inscribed with gold lettering sat in the middle of a fifty-two foot by thirty-two foot clearing with two normal sized headstones, one on ether side. There was also a three square foot stone on the ground in front of the big headstone that had a Triforce engraved in it. Kursed stepped over to the headstone to the left of the royal tomb.

He read the inscription out loud. "Royal Composer Bros. Sharp the Elder R.I.P. Hey Link, what does the other one say?"

"Royal Composer Bros. Flat the Younger R.I.P. What does R.I.P. mean?"

Kursed turned towards the child with a distant expression. "It means rest in peace. You write it on the grave of a person you knew, so that their soul may rest undisturbed forever more."

"You say that like you lost people Have you?"

He turned away. "Yes. I've lost many. I outlived all my friends and family."

He looked at the headstone. "Now then. How do we open it?"

As Kursed started trying to lift the stone away Link examined the Triforce mark again. He remembered Impa talking about the Royal Families crest being the same mark. After some thought he tentatively pulled out his ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby. The effect was immediate.

Massive black storm clouds appeared in the sky and started pouring rain on them. Moments later there were earsplitting claps of thunder accompanied by lightning bright enough to illuminate the whole graveyard. Link could see every tiny detail of his surroundings, even down to the wrinkles in Kurseds cloak. Rapidly the lightning was striking closer and closer to the graves until one finally struck the Royal tombstone, making the entire thing turn into pulverized dust. Kursed had been trying to push it aside with his shoulder at the time and fell into the hole that had opened where the tombstone had been.

Yelling for his friend Link heroically launched himself down the grave. Moments later all the clouds disappeared.

* * *

10:06 P.M. June 14 4309 S.C. Royal Family Tomb, Kakariko Graveyard, Hyrule

* * *

As soon as Links feet touched the ground he took off down the downward-sloped three-foot wide hall. At the end of the hall the room widened out considerably into a large room lit by the dimly glowing walls and filled with scattered bones. At the end of the room was a door with a pair of unlit torches next to it.

"Kursed! Where are you?!" Link hollered.

A few pain filled gasps filled the chamber until Kurseds voice, laced with pain, called out. "Over here Link."

Link followed the gasping until he saw Kursed leaning against the wall with what appeared to be electricity crackling around him, after which was chased be faint strands of red electricity. Soon enough the crackling faded and Kursed stepped away from the wall. The color had drained from his already pale face but it was visibly returning.

"Hey Link. Next time you decide to hit me with a bolt of lightning, warn me first ok? Now then lets move." And with that he headed for the door with Link following close behind.

"Kursed, do you really think you should be moving already? You should "

"I'm fine Link." He opened the door and stepped through. "You act like I got bitten by a zombie or something what's biting my arm?" Together the two of them examined the room.

The room was nearly as large as the last one but with a lower ceiling. There were large pools of some kind of green fluid that was actually smoking. And Kurseds arm was being bitten by a zombie.

Kursed locked eyes with the ReDead. Under his glare the zombie actually turned and ran, falling into the green fluid and melting.

"Acid. Don't fall into the green ReDead poop Link." With that Kursed set off towards the other end of the room. Link made sure to stick very close to Kursed. As they walked through the room Link could see several ReDeads hiding in the shadows, staying as far away from Kursed as possible. At the end of the room was a short hall. On the other end of the hall was a small room with pits of acid on ether side. On the far wall was a large plaque with lots of writing.

"Link, go up and read what it says."

"'Kay."

"This poem is dedicated of the memory of the dearly departed members of the Royal Family"

The rising sun will eventually set.

A newborn's life will fade.

From sun to moon, moon to sun

Give peaceful rest to the living dead.

Kursed leaned in closer to examine the poem. "That was mildly creepy. Huh? Hey Link. There is a musical score here. 'K..eep the sun's song in your heart.' Sun's Song? Huh well then, let's learn it."

The duo pulled out their ocarinas and played.

* * *

12:00 P.M. June 15, 4309 S.C. Kakariko Graveyard, Hyrule

* * *

Links eye opened. He examined his surroundings. He had some how returned to the graveyard.

"Took you long enough." Came Kurseds voice from behind him. He whirled around to look at Kursed.

"Long enough? What do you mean?"

"I mean after we played that song you just kind froze like time had stopped for you. When that happened I carried you out here. Oh! I figured out the Sun's Song does. Looks like it freezes you in time 'till the nearest twelve 'o clock."

Link looked up and sure enough, the sun was high in the sky.

"THEREYOUTWOARE!DOYOUHAVEANYIDEAHOWWORRIEDI WASWHENYOUJUSTDISSAPEAREDANDI'TFINDYOUNOMATTERWHEREILOOK!!!!" Came the impossibly fast speech of Navi. She rammed into Links gut and then Kurseds forehead as punishment for disappearing.

After calming Navi the three of them set off to Death Mountain for the Spiritual Stone of Fire.


	5. Uphill Pain

**Kursed: Greetings my loyal fans!**

**Noone:**

**Kursed: Right ok then. Saria!**

**Saria: Overlord Kursed does not own Nintendo. He only wishes he owned me.**

**Kursed: Damn right!**

**

* * *

**

12:03 P.M. 4309 S.C. Death Mountain Trail, Death Mountain, Hyrule

* * *

"So Kursed, feel like explaining how it is that we got past that guard without written permission from the Royal Family, as he said we would require in order to pass? Inquired a quizzical Navi.

"Elementary my dear Navi. I merely caused a common phenomenon that which it s root cause is a temporary relapse of the processing relay of the synapses in the brain causing a perception retardation of a meta-physical object that sparks a recognitionary response that which is then reversed to cause a temporary synapsial leeway allowing a momentary relapse." Kursed answered while concentrating on the path.

"Umm could you repeat that a little slower and with fewer big words?" Asked Link.

"I gave him Deja Voo."

"Righ AHK!" Link began to say when a large, six-legged, blue arachnid like creature jumped on Link. It began feasting on his face, at least until Kursed calmly pulled it off and ripped it in half. He then proceeded to continue up the path.

Link ran and caught up with Kursed. "Jeez Kursed. Zombies, acid, giant spiders? Is there anything you're afraid of?"

He looked down at Link while still walking." Yes Link. There are things I fear. But, I will never tell them to you because I know you'll tell Navi and she'll torture me with the..." His sentence trailed off as he walked straight into a boulder planted right at a corner. On the left side of the boulder was a sign that said 'Dodongo's Cavern. Don't enter without permission!'. And on the right side was...a rock?

"Good job Kursed!" exclamed Navi. "You managed to walk into a mountain!"

"HUSH! There is something weird about that little rock over there." Kursed said as he crouched next to the rock.

"What? What? What is weired about it?" He ran his hand over the rock slowly. "Somehow, for some reason, there is an electrical current pulsing though this rock, which is impossible because rock is a nonconducting material. Hmm..." Kursed then leaned over the rock and licked it. Link and Navi cringed.

"Kursed! That's discusting! Who knows what kind of animals could of peed on that!" Shieked the orb of light.

"Navi hush. Weird... quartz, carbon, sulfur, granite, pumice, hydrogen, oxygen, complex carbohydrates, and protein? With those materials you could make a form of rudimentary golem but that isn't what this is because even though golems can move, they aren't alive so no electrical current, but this thing somehow evolved into a rudimentary life-form, but it doesn't seem to have any intelligence so it must be like a big slug. Ok let's go!" Said Kursed again way too fast while turning to face them with the 'big slug' to his back.

"Kursed. Slow down, we are not in some game. there is no time limit to how long you can talk. You don't get more points for using big words." Slowly proclaimed Navi.

"Fine. I said that this rock is basically a big slug." Link raised his hand. "What Link?"

"Do slugs have arms and legs?"

"No."

"Eyes?"

"No."

"Mouth?"

"Not really."

"Then that isn't a slug." He said pointing behind Kursed.

Kursed turned around. Behind him the 'slug' had stood up. Right about 4 foot eight with a slightly protruding pot belly. Its skin was a light brownish tanish color and seemed to be made of rocks. No neck. No form of neck at all. Its head was as wide as its body, foot and a half maybe, with a very wide mouth and pure purple, ping pong sized eyes, with no white around the eyes. The arms and legs were like a gorillas. Short legs, long muscular arms. On the upper arms were a tattoo of a diamond shape with three triangles floating above it.

"WAIT A SECOND! THAT'S NOT A ROCK! THAT'S A GORON!"

The Goron waved at them. "I am one of the Gorons, the stone-eating people who live on Death Mountain. Look at that huge boulder over there! It blocks the entrance to the Dodongo's Cavern, which was once a very important place for us Gorons... But one day, many Dodongos suddenly appeared inside the cavern. It became a very dangerous place! On top of that, a Gerudo man in black armor used his magic to seal the entrance with that boulder! Please head up to our city and get Big Brother Darunia! Goron City is just a little way up on the trail. It won't take much longer to get there, even on foot. Please go there! Get Big brother Darunia to help!" The poor creature started to cry.

"Aww. Don't cry little guy. Here give me a big hug." soothingly spoke Kursed. "Sniff...sniff...sob...a...a...a Big Goron Hug?" The Goron looked up at Kursed with puppy eyes activated.

"Yes. A Big Goron hug."

The Goron slowly wrapped its arms around Kursed and squeezed. And squeezed. Kursed appeared to be suffocating.

"Umm Kursed? Are you ok? Kursed? He's turning purple!"

* * *

12:16 P.M. 4309 S.C. Death Mountain Trail, Death Mountain, Hyrule

* * *

After saveing Kursed from the granite grip of the Goron they draged him part way up the trail and slapped him awake.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He sat up coughing. Then the ground started rumbling. Kursed sat up and looked up the trail. He wish he hadn't. A Goron, rolled into a ball, was speeding down the trail at roughly 27.582 miles per hour. It crashed a perfect bulls-eye on his forehead and kept going. Kursed fell over clutching his forehead. "OWWWIEEE! THAT HURT! BASTARD! SHIT-BRICK! PAIN!" Kursed sat up, stood up and proceeded up the trail. Navi was in shock. That Goron hit him and there isn't a scratch! Just a light bruise.

* * *

2:04 P.M. 4309 S.C. Goron City, Death Mountain, Hyrule

* * *

"Yay! We made it! And Kursed only got hit in the head six times by the Gorons!" Chirped Navi.

"Great. Let's get the stone and leave this place." Said the grouch.

They saw a Goron step towards them. Uninvited it started talking. "Oh...I'm so hungry... Everyone feels faint from hunger because of the food shortage in this town. We are in danger of extinction! It's all because we can't enter our quarry, the Dodongo's Cavern. We Gorons live on a diet of rocks... And the most delicious and nutritious rocks around are found in the Dodongo's Cavern! But that seems like ancient history now... We've become such gourmets that we can't stand to eat rocks from anywhere else! Sigh... I want to eat the top sirloin rocks from the Dodongo's Cavern!"

They slowly stepped away from the Goron. They looked at the city, that was built like a pit with three levels, searching for a likely place to find the Spiritual Stone. Until Link pointed out the big platform suspended in the middle of the city by three big ropes.

Kursed allowed Link and Navi to go across before him. Navi simply flew across while Link slowly crawled across. Once they were done Kursed crossed. He simply walked across the rope like he was walking down a smooth road. When he got across Link and Navi stared at him. "What?" He said innocently.

They simply shook their heads and turned towards the pedestal that held the prize. It was empty. They looked at the Goron.

"Hey! It's dangerous for little kids like you to come out here. You might fall down! If I'm not mistaken, you came out here to eat the red stone! Well, too bad! It's not here!"

Kursed shook his head. "We aren't here to eat the stone. We are here to get the Spiritual Stone."

"What? That's not why you're here? You're looking for a "Spiritual Stone?" You must mean that delicious-looking red stone that was once displayed here! I was so hungry that I thought it would be OK to just give it one tiny little lick...so I snuck out here. But, it was already gone! I think Big Brother took it away. He always says that everyone is after that red stone! Big Brother has shut himself up in his room saying, "I will wait in here for the Royal Family's messenger!"

"Great. Where is Big Brothers room?" The Goron turned and pointed to the bottom level. He was pointing directly at a door with a rug in front of it.

Kursed nodded to the Goron. "Thanks." He put Link under his arm and jumped down thirty feet to the ground. He stepped to the rug and set down Link.

"That Goron said he's waiting for the Royal Family's messenger right? Ok Link play the song."

And so Link pulled out his ocarina and played 'Zeldas Lullaby'.

The effect was immediate. The ground started shaking then stopped and the door opened.

"In we go!" Kursed said as he rushed in followed by Link and Navi.

Kursed and Link stopped once they got to the Goron. "Wow...big..." they understated. Big was a massive understatement. This Goron was a good eight feet tall! Massive arms and even the rocks on his head were big! There were slabs of rock spiked out of his skull like hair. The titan of a Goron looked down at them.

"What the heck! Who are you?! When I heard the song of the Royal Family, I expected their messenger had arrived, but...you're just a pair of little kids! Has Darunia, the big boss of the Gorons, really lost so much status to be treated like this by his Sworn Brother, the King? Now, I'm REALLY angry! Get out of my face, now! Are you asking why I'm in such a bad mood right now? Ancient creatures have infested the Dodongo's Cavern! We've had a poor harvest of our special crop, Bomb Flowers! Starvation and hunger because of the rock shortage! But... This is a Goron problem! We don't need any help from strangers!"

Navi whispered to Kursed, "I don't think we're gonna get anywhere with this guy."

Kursed stepped foreword and pulled out his black ocarina. He began to play the painfully upbeat tune of Saria's Song.

Instantly Darunia burst into dance. "Oh! Oh-oh! C'mon! Come on! Come on! Come on! HOT!! What a hot beat! WHOOOOAH! YEEEEAH! YAHOOO!! Heeey!!"

The song ended and he stopped dancing."What a nice tune! Just like that, my depression is all gone! Something just came over me! I suddenly wanted to dance like crazy! I am Darunia! I'm the big boss of the Gorons! Was there something you wanted to ask me about?"

Kursed nodded. "We need the Spiritual Stone of Fire."

He cocked an eyebrow. "What? You want the Spiritual Stone of Fire, too? The Spiritual Stone of Fire, also known as the Goron's Ruby, is our race's hidden treasure... But hold on--I'm not going to give it to you that easily, if you want it so badly... Why don't you go destroy the monsters inside of the Dodongo's Cavern and prove you're real men? That way, everybody will be happy again! If you do it, I will give you anything you want, even the Spiritual Stone! I have something for you. I'm not really giving you these in return for anything, but take them anyway. If you wear these, even little fellas like you two can pick up a Bomb Flower!" He handed Kursed and Link golden bracelets. "Those are Goron Bracelets!"

* * *

2:32 P.M. 4309 S.C. Death Mountain Trail, Death Mountain, Hyrule

* * *

"So then. Link, how do ya think we move this boulder?" Asked Kursed while they stood in front of the boulder covering the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern.

Link mearly shrugged. Kursed started punching the boulder. When he realized it wasn't working he changed tactics. He shoved his hands under it and started lifting.

"Come on Kursed. That will...never...work?" As Navi said the words she was already being proven wrong. Kursed was rolling the boulder away from the entrance of the cavern. Links jaw smacked the ground and Navi simply fell out of the air.

After pushing the rock aside the Goron next to the boulder cheered, "Oh, now we can enter the cavern. You're so strong!"  
"Yes I am." Agreed Kursed. He turned towards Link and Navi.

"Hey guys. You ready?" He asked with a light, carefree smile.

"Damn right we are!" Cheered Navi.

"Then let's do it!" Yelled Kursed and the three of them charged inside.


End file.
